


to face unafraid

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Luka Couffaine Knows, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Luka glides on the ice. There's not much to it, but...are they dating? Are they not?Communication tries to save the day, at least.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	to face unafraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> CW: Badly negotiated polyamory
> 
> Thank you for being a multishipper buddy, Silv, and happy birthday!

Luka remembers the first time he was brought into the skating rink. He was seven and Marinette was five and he couldn't be more enchanted.

He still couldn't.

And now he's almost 20 and he still feels enchanted.

Though that might have to do with the decorations abound. The Dupain-Chengs always go all out for Christmas, with a winter wonderland taking over the rink.

"Hey, Marinette, what are you doing?" She nearly splashes out on the ice mid-twirl.

"I didn't know you were coming by," she says, scratching at the back of her neck.

"I wasn't planning on coming by." He shrugs. "But I wanted to see what you were up to. And tell you that Kagami told me to tell you to check your phone. She assumed you'd be too busy to see. So I swung by."

She leans into him. "I was decompressing a bit."

"Yeah, being in the rink is relaxing." He leans back, uncertain if conscious or unconscious. "I'm not sure what she sent you. But I have some idea. You should hear it from her, not me."

"Well."

"I…know I sound awfully suspect."

"I trust you." Her smile is open and honest, and then his phone rings out the emergency signal.

"I, uh." She skates towards the exit of the rink. He starts to slide after her, but he's at a disadvantage because he isn't on his skates at the moment. "I'll go do that now," she shouts at him.

She grabs her bag and goes to exit, but he has the advantage off the ice. He doesn't catch up purposefully - it's a safe space from most attacks. So why is Marinette hiding?

He hears her shout, "Tikki, spots on!"

What…

And then Ladybug hooks on the window latch, opening it and exiting in one fell swoop.

That was...certainly something. She hadn't even checked her phone before…

What even is the akuma? He grabs his phone to click on the emergency notice. It's…oh, boy. Someone angry about the inclusion of holidays that aren't Christmas.

Luka texts Kagami to say that he asked Marinette to check her phone, but she left without doing so.

He won't expose who she is. Not now, not ever. He…loves her too much to say anything. Over time, there's been a couple other people that have managed to work his way into his heart. It isn't often that people do, because Marinette has been beating in there for so long, but there is something else about Adrien and Kagami, their charm different from Marinette's but luring him anyways.

Hook, line, and sinker -- he's theirs.

He sighs. May as well take a closer look at the decorations. He doesn't have his skates, but when he tries to rent a pair, they wave him off.

He heads out onto the ice, skating around the path set through the fake snowy cloth and the decorations. The rink is safe, and he can't help but get a little distracted.

He sees the magic ladybugs, and knows that Marinette and Chat Noir succeeded at their mission.

Marinette comes in the front door, barefoot and holding her skates in her left hand. He glides over to her to see her lace back into them, and then come out on the ice.

He texts Kagami quickly -- she should come by, bring Adrien if possible. Kagami's restrictions have loosened slightly, but Adrien's seem like they have only become tighter. Kagami's still how Adrien gets out to meet them, practice or studying or some other pre-approved activity that they aren't doing at least half the time.

She texts him back, asking if Marinette checked her phone. He knows she's looked at it, so he responds with a "maybe" and she agrees to come over and ask Adrien.

Adrien and Kagami have been dating for somewhere around two years now. It's nice to know that they have a stable relationship. They both encourage him to ask Marinette to be his girlfriend, but how can he do that honestly when she isn't the only one he loves?

(The answer is communication, to put it plainly. But saying it out loud would make it real, and making it real…because even though he knows it's possible, they still might ostracize him -- or ask him to choose.)

"Hey!" He waves over to them -- he can see the door from where he is, skating slowly to see the decorations.

Kagami looks up from lacing her skates, while Adrien leans against the doorway to the rink and waves back at him.

Marinette skates right past him in a blur. "I didn't know you two were coming either."

"Luka invited us," Kagami replies casually.

"What are all the decorations?" Adrien asks, reaching to touch a streamer.

"It's supposed to be 'winter wonderland.'"

"It looks great, Marinette."

He and Kagami exchange a look as she walks over to the ice. Marinette and Adrien have always had something different. But Kagami is more fond, while Luka feels a little hopeless at the thought.

"They are quite beautiful, even if I don't understand how the zamboni will maneuver around them." He decides to go with Kagami as they go towards the open area of the rink.

"Aren't they good together?" Kagami asks.

Luka tilts his head. "Yes, but aren't you and Adrien supposed to be dating?"

"I was under the impression that the four of us all were." Luka sputters.

"Don't these sorts of things require talking about them? I'm not even dating Marinette."

"You…want to, though." Kagami can read him like a book -- it would be more unnerving if he couldn't do the same to her if he wanted to.

"I do. But it isn't in our hands, it's theirs."

"Adrien has never objected. Does Marinette ever talk?"

"I've been working with her, was trying to get her with Adrien but not anymore. I'm not sure she'd see my feelings."

"You are the one that preaches communication."

He notices Marinette and Adrien coming towards them, Adrien clinging to Marinette a little.

He almost thinks he's the only one not in on it. Marinette offers a hand, and Luka takes it.

They all skate around the rink, pausing for Adrien to look at the decorations. He wants to burst with love for them. But he's never been the type to burst -- and this is a conversation that happens slowly.

He doesn't want to wait, but at this point, it's only a matter of time.

So he can enjoy the winter wonderland around him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh join [the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) if you want to chat with creators and talk about your own stuff


End file.
